El Misterio de los Horrocruxes
by HarmonyandCourageSisters
Summary: Despues del sexto año en Hogwarts y de la fatal muerte de Dumbledore, Harry se siente que es su responsabilidad continuar con la busqueda de la Horrocruxes. Durante esta dificil busqueda conocera a nuevos amigos y se vera envuelto en una nueva aventura
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

"**Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

**Todo había pasado tan rápido; la vida había cambiado para todos en un simple minuto, la muerte de Dumbledore no era cualquier cosa.**

**Todos habían regresado ya a sus hogares excepto...Harry Potter…que mas que regresar a su hogar, lo estaba dejando. Una vez mas regresaba a ese lugar tan frió y ajeno a el, nada parecido a un hogar, Prívate Drive. La idea de regresar a ese lugar no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era perder el tiempo con gritos y regaños de Tío Vernon. Lo que el necesitaba, era poner en orden su cabeza y decidir que era lo que tenia que hacer, no se podía quedar con los brazos cruzados.**

**Sentado el la parte trasera del coche nuevo de sus tíos y con la mirada perdida en las avenidas recibía por enésima vez un sermón de Tío Vernon.**

**-****No voy a permitir una vez mas, que esa gente rara como tu, vuelva a entrar en mi casa –gritaba Tío Vernon- primero esos Wiselby y después el viejo ese…cual es su nombre…**

**Harry que no había estado poniendo atención a lo que Tío Vernon decía, de pronto se volvió.**

**-****Te refieres a Dumbledore? –pregunto Harry.**

**-****Ese mismo! Ese viejo que se cree tan inteligente solo por tener las barbas igual de largas que su melena.**

**-****No tienes ya de que preocuparte! – Dijo Harry un poco alterado-Ha muerto.-Susurro.**

**-****Que has dicho?? -Tía petunia lo vio con cara de sorpresa. **

**-****Que ha muerto, Dumbledore ha muerto así que ya puedes dejar de preocuparte.**

**-****Vaya una buena noticia después de todo. -Harry sintió algo en el estomago… quiso decir algo pero prefiero callar.**

**El hecho de que Dumbledore hubiera muerto significaban muchas cosas, una de ellas y l****as mas importante para Harry, era que ahora el tendría que buscar solo los Horrocruxes. Dumbledore se había dedicado a mantenerlo informado y dejarle conocer datos relevantes respecto a los Horrocruxes antes de morir.**

**Había llegado ya al No 4 de Prívate Drive, tomo sus cosas sin decir nada mas, atravesó el recibidor y subió a su habitación...dentro pateo el baúl, descargando la ira de la corta pelea que tuvo con Tío Vernon, a Hedwig la alimento antes de dejarla salir por la ventana, se quedo observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, y se dirigió a su cama. Tirado sobre ella seguía pensando eso era lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciera, sino por que tomarse el tiempo de mostrarme todo lo que necesitaba saber de los Horrocruxes, así lo deseaba Dumbledore y así quería que fuera. Quería buscarlos solo, no estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo de nuevo a las personas que amaba.**

**Tras varios minutos de darla vueltas al asunto decidió que era lo que tenia que hacer, esperaría una semana y después partiría al Valle de Godric para empezar con su búsqueda.**** Satisfecho con la decisión, pudo entonces enfocarse a otra situación… MORIA de hambre.**

**Se dirigió al baúl y saco un pedazo de pastel de nueces con calabaza que la señora Weasley le dio cuando se despidió de ella en el andén 9 y ¾. **

**El resto de la tarde la pasó ordenan****do la habitación y desempacando sus cosas; aunque pronto tendría que guardarlas de nuevo pero tiempo le sobraba así que en algo tenía que gastarlo. **

**No faltaba mucho para terminar cuando su queridísimo primo Big D entro en la habitación…**

**Era un muchacho bastante alto y gordo, parecía de hecho que en el último año, había crecido aun mas, se paro a un lado de Harry con aire despectivo y dijo:**

**-****Ahh!! Pero que sorpresa, limpiando la habitación! Tus clases este año fueron: Barre con técnicas I, II y III?? …Vaya cuando termines puedes seguir con el mío.**

**Harry que estaba cansado y con pocas ganas de pelear, le lanzo una mirada de enfado sin obtener respuesta, Dudley solo sonreía. Harry no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para lograr que Dudley lo dejara en paz… basto con sonreír con malicia y lanzar una mirada a su varita mágica.**

**-****Ya son las 7:00 PM! –Exclamo de pronto Dudley- la suerte esta de tu lado te has librado de mi, me voy a tomar el te a casa de Philip rió y salio rápidamente de la habitación sin dejar de mirar la varita de Harry.**

**Este satisfecho de si mismo, se tumbo una vez más sobre su cama, y como si el sueño estuviera esperando ese momento, cubrió a Harry hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.**

**La semana paso rápidamente sin nada nuevo. Harry había intentado no toparse mucho con sus tíos o primo, y en cierta forma lo había logrado, solo bajaba a desayunar y comer y el resto del día lo pasaba en su habitación, leyendo libros, o de vez en cuando ojeando **_**El Profeta.**_** Le sorprendía tanto que aun no pusieran nada, de echo le parecía muy extraño que habiendo muerto Dumbledore, Voldemort no hubiera ya empezado con el caos, lo mas que había visto en El Profeta fue un articulo titulado "Alerta Permanente"**

"_**Alerta Permanente"**_

_**Aurores y agentes del Ministerio de Magia, **__**están en alerta permanente. Por el momento no ha habido mas ataques por parte del Señor Tenebroso ni sus aliados los cuales se hacen llamar "moritfagos".**_

_**Creemos que esta calma es gracias al buen trabajo que esta realizando el Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimegour.**_

**Era el artículo más tonto que Harry había leído nunca. No podía creer como podían ser tan estupidos como para siquiera pensar en publicarlo, aparte de eso nada mas demostraba que Voldemort estuviera activo y a Harry esto lo desconcertaba.**

**La mañana antes del ****día de partida de Harry, este se dio cuenta de algo que se le había olvidado completamente y que para su sorpresa encajaba perfecto con su plan. Al siguiente día cuando tenia planeado irse era su cumpleaños numero 17, ese día cumplía la mayoría de edad, y esto quiera decir que el sortilegio que lo mantenía a salvo en Prívate Drive iba a terminar, por lo tanto ya tenia todavía menos razones para quedarse ahí un día mas. Por si fuera poco también cayo en la cuenta que al cumplir la mayoría de edad, podría también practicar la magia aunque no estuviera en el colegio. **

**Con ese sentimiento de emoción se cambio y bajo a desayunar.**

**Al llegar al comedor se dio cuenta de que su plato era el único que estaba sobre la mesa. Le habían**** llamado al desayuno cuando ellos ya habían terminado y veían el televisor en la sala. **

**Para variar la co****mida estaba fría, algo a lo que Harry ya estaba acostumbrado. Harry se sentó y comenzó a desayunar, la distancia dificultaría un poco sus planes ya que el pensaba abordarlos en el desayuno. **

**Comió**** lo mas aprisa que pudo, el plan seguía siendo el mismo solo era el lugar lo que cambiaria. Se puso de pie, tomo su plato y lo levanto. Camino hacia la sala y discretamente deseando ser invisible tomo asiento o por lo menos eso intento.**

**-Que crees que estas haciendo?**** -le pregunto con tono irónico Tío Vernon.**

**-Sentándome -respondió H****arry **

**-Es obvio que te estas sentando, pero que no tienes otras cosas que hacer? Por ejemplo lavar los platos -dijo señalando a la cocina.**

**Harry no sabia si real****mente ese era el mejor momento para hablar. Decidió mejor no hacer enojar a sus tíos, y se fue a lavar los platos, cuando termino subió a su habitación. No quiso intentar de nuevo hablar con ellos, por que no quería armar un alboroto, pensó que lo mejor seria esperarse hasta la cena, hablaría con ellos y después subiría a preparar su baúl, dormiría y a primera hora de la mañana se iría.**

**La noche llego, y Harry sabia que el momento ****había llegado, el momento de enfrentar a sus tíos. Bajo y entro de nuevo al comedor pero una vez mas, sus tíos y primo ya habían terminado de cenar y lo habían dejado solo. Intentado guardar la calma se dirigió a la sala sin probar bocado, cuando llego a la puerta los tres Dursley se voltearon a verlo.**

**-Necesito hablar con ustedes. –dijo Harry**

**-De que querrías hablar tu con nosotros? –gruño Tío Vernon.**

**-De que me voy de la casa.**

**Sus palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato, Tío Vernon se puso de pie, Tía Petunia volteo lentamente a verlo y Dudley quien ya lo miraba, pareció como si dejara de respirar.**

**-Como que te vas de la casa? –pregunto Tío Vernon.**

**-Así es. Me voy de la casa, no se si recuerdan pero el año pasado el profesor Dumbledore los vino a visitar, y les explico que solo tendría que regresar un año mas, por que solo aquí estaba seguro, pues bien mañana cumplo la mayoría de edad, y la protección se acaba, por lo tanto no tiene caso que siga aquí.**

**-Ah!, entonces, nos utilizabas, vivías aquí solo por tu propio bien, y ahora te piensas ir así como así! –grito Tío Vernon**

**-No yo nunca los utilice, yo de echo no me entere de esta protección antes que ustedes, para mi tampoco tenia sentido estar aquí, pero a mi también me lo explico Dumbledore, poco antes que a ustedes, y además no me pienso ir así como así, venia a darle las gracias.**

**-Las gracias? –ahora la que hablo fue ****Tía Petunia, y lo hizo con un tono de voz tan bajo que apenas se escucho.**

**-Si las gracias, a pesar de que nunca me trataron como parte de la familia, me dejaron quedarme aquí, y por eso sigo hoy con vida. No les reprocho nada, ustedes nunca me quisieron, y para ser sinceros yo a ustedes tampoco..**

**-Ah lo único que faltaba es que te tuviéramos que haber querido! –exclamo Tío Vernon- Si ya mucho hicimos teniéndote aquí, dejándote convivir con nosotros.**

**-Claro y como yo disfrutaba tanto de esa convivencia –dijo Harry perdiendo la calma.**

**-NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE EMPIECES CON TUS MAJADERIAS!!! –grito Tío Vernon. **

**-No son majaderías, es solamente la verdad –dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose a si mismo por el tono tan tranquilo que había utilizado.**

**-Miren, es la ultima noche que tienen que "convivir" conmigo, mañana seré mayor de edad, podré utilizar la magia fuera del colegio, y me iré, dejándolos por fin vivir su vida perfecta, sin nada "raro" que les estorbe.**

**Termino de decir eso y se fue, dejando a los tres Dursley, pensando si de verdad no irían a notar la ausencia de Harry.**

**Cruzo el recibidor, subió las escaleras con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, entro a su habitación y cerro la puerta de tras de el. En ese preciso momento inhalo profundamente y dejo salir un suspiro enorme. Lo había hecho! Y al parecer todo había salido bien, dijo lo que tenia que decir y listo. **

**Se sintió de repente más ligero como si le hubieran quitado una enorme carga de la espalada. Termino de hacer su baúl y poner todas las cosas en orden para el viaje; cuando hubo terminado se puso sus pijamas y se acostó a dormir.**

**Un hilito de luz le iluminaba la cara, Harry abrió los ojos, se puso sus anteojos y se percato que aun era de noche. Porque se había despertado? Quizá la luz tan intensa de la luna lo había hecho despertar, o tal vez en realidad era otra cosa. Sin saber porque se le ocurrió algo, era de noche y ya había agradecido a los Dursley el haberlo aceptado en su casa. Porque esperar mas? se puso de pie y se cambio lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia la necesidad de irse ya.**

**Tomo un pedazo de pergamino y tinta, termino de escribir, puso la carta en el pico de Hedwig y esta salio por la ventana.**

**Después de un momento, a lo mucho 15 minutos, Hedwig estaba de regreso. Harry la guardo en la jaula y tomo la respuesta que llevaba; leyó y reviso en su despertador la hora que era –Las 11:55 PM! Le dio alegría y tomo sus cosas. Lo más silencioso que pudo salio de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Estaba por salir de la casa cuando una voz le dijo: **

**-Harry… cuídate! –era Tía Petunia que al parecer no había podido dormir, estaba parada en la cocina tomando un te. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de su boca, Harry sonrió levemente y salio. **

**Ya afuera apresuro el paso, reviso de nuevo la hora --11:58pm – empezó a correr y llego por fin a la esquina de Prívate Drive empezaba a detenerse cuando apareció Ernie Prang y el autobús noctámbulo. **

**-Justo a tiempo Harry! Sube yo te ayudo con eso.**


	2. El Valle de Godric

"**El Valle de Godric"**

**Ernie ayudo a Harry con su equipaje al subir al autobús ****noctámbulo. **

**-****Gracias –dijo Harry.**

**-****Por nada Potter, te reserve el espacio mas cercano –dijo señalando la primera cama que tenia a su derecha.**

**Ernie Prang era el anciano conductor del autobús ****noctámbulo, solía llevar grandes y gruesos anteojos, su función siempre fue manejar el Autobús, pero desde el arresto de Stan Shunpike revisor del mismo, no tuvo más remedio que también ocupar este cargo.**

**Después de que hubo ocupado su lugar como conductor frente al imponente volante pregunto:**

**-****Hacia donde te diriges muchacho?, eres el primer destino esta noche.**

**-****Al Caldero Chorreante. –contesto Harry sentándose en la cama.**

**-****No se diga mas, y si no vas dormir mas vale y te sujetes de algo!!-exclamo Ernie.**

**Al instante el Autobús ****Noctámbulo salio disparado a gran velocidad, dando apenas tiempo a Harry de sujetarse. No era el primer viaje de Harry en aquel extravagante Autobús de tres pisos, pero aun así no habían sido suficientes para acostumbrarse a aquel incesante tambaleo. **

**Después de varias vueltas a alta velocidad, tres caídas de la cama y la increíble pero desagradable sensación de comprimirse, Harry estaba agradecido de al fin haber llegado al Caldero Chorreante.**

**Con ayuda de Ernie bajó de nuevo su equipaje y tras despedirse, entro decido al Caldero Chorreante.**

**La luz era muy tenue a esa hora de la madrugada, algunos magos estaban todavía sentados en la barra terminando sus bebidas, mientras Tom el cantinero empezaba a levantar las sillas.**

**Buenas noches. –saludo Harry**

**Un par de magos le devolvieron el saludo. Tom que terminaba con la primera mesa se volvió y lo saludo:**

**-****Buenas noches Harry, que te trae por acá? –dijo Tom con emoción.**

**-****Vengo de paso, me preguntaba si tendrías una habitación libre para esta noche –contesto Harry deseando que si tuviera una.**

**-****Permíteme revisar –dijo Tom, al tiempo que Harry reconoció en su voz un dejo de preocupación.**

**-****Hace apenas un par de horas llego una congregación del Instituto de las brujas de Salem. –Continuo Tom- No vendrás con ellas verdad?**

**-****No, claro que no. –Se apresuro a contestar Harry- mis asuntos son otros.**

**Al parece Tom no escuchaba lo que Harry decía, pues se hallaba inmerso en una gran libreta de registros.**

**-Ah vaya! Aquí mismo! –dijo Tom, apuntando con el dedo índice sobre la libreta- tengo una al final del segundo piso.**

**-Perfecto. –dijo Harry mostrando un gran alivio.**

**Tom le ****pidió que lo siguiera. Después de atravesar toda la primera planta y el segundo piso, llegaron a su habitación; en la puerta Tom le entrego las llaves y le deseo buenas noches.**

**La habitación era pequeña y tenía un extraño olor a humedad. Harry dejo su baúl a los pies de la cama, y coloco a Hedwig sobre el escritorio. De repente Harry se sintió libre pero al mismo tiempo algo nervioso pues lo que acababa de hacer significaba algo más que huir de casa, significaba el comienzo de una nueva vida.**

**Con estos pensamientos Harry se fue a dormir.**

**A la mañana siguiente despertó, tenia esa sensación de libertad, de querer empezar de inmediato esa nueva vida. Una vez que se hubo cambiado y estuvo listo bajo a desayunar algo.**

**-Buenos días. –lo saludo Tom- dormiste bien?**

**-Buenos días, si dormí muy bien gracias –contesto Harry.**

**-Se te apetece algo para desayunar? –pregunto Tom con algo de tono paternal.**

**-Si por favor –contesto Harry agradecido- algo ligero, necesito ir al Callejón Diagón, y tal vez por haya coma algo.**

**-Que te parece pan tostado y un te? **

**-Me parecería perfecto –dijo Harry tomando asiento en un mesa alejada.**

**Dio gracias, que no hubiera a esa hora tan temprana mucha gente en el Caldero Chorreante, pues así evitaría preguntas y miradas curiosas. Después de tomar su desayuno y cuando vio que la gente comenzaba a juntarse dentro del pub, salio hacia la parte trasera del mismo donde se encontraba la entrada al Callejón Diagón, había pensado ir ahí, pues necesitaba sacar un poco de oro para el viaje que emprendería. **

**Llego a ese pequeño espacio ****entre el Caldero Chorreante y la enorme pared que daba al Callejón Diagón, dio tres golpes horizontales y dos verticales, al instante la pared comenzó a formar un arco, y Harry pudo ver la bulliciosa calle principal del Callejón**. **La luz del día le ilumino la cara pues el sol ya había salido, Harry sintió como la clara luz le encandilaba un poco, pues era demasiada comparada con la poca que había dentro del Caldero, aun así Harry no puedo evitar una sonrisa. Se echo a andar por el Callejón, algunos magos y brujas ya circulaban por la estrecha calle, aunque algunos solo se limitaban a observar a través de los aparadores, pues algunas tiendas aun no abrían. Una vez mas Harry podría caminar por ahí, y no tendría que soportar miradas o cuestionamientos del por que andaba solo. Caminó apresurado en dirección a Gringotts, seguía con lo idea de que antes que nada necesitaba oro.**

**Después de caminar un poco se encontró frente a las escaleras del Banco que guardaba la pequeña fortuna que sus padres le habían dejado. Subió sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a un pequeño duende que regaba algunos arbustos con un extraño mecanismo que por cierto era mucho mas grande que el. Al llegar a la puerta el duendecillo le lanzo una mirada un poco incomoda lo que ocasiono que Harry se volteara de inmediato y tropezara al entrar. El golpe resonó en todo el banco, se incorporo lo más rápido que pudo y devolvió un par de miradas a los duendes más de las ventanillas más próximas, mismos que le habían señalado con un gesto que guardara silencio. **

**Después del bochornoso momento Harry se dispuso a esperar su turno. Delante de él solo se encontraba una bruja anciana que llevaba una vieja capa color marrón y un enorme sombrero con una inigualable decoración de telarañas. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que el duende de la octava ventanilla lanzo un chillido diciendo – Siguiente! – era ya el turno de Harry. Este avanzo con paso decidido y llego hasta la ventanilla. **

**-****Buenos Días! – Saludo Harry.**

**El Duende sonrió.- o al menos así decidió Harry interpretar aquel extraño gesto.**

**Puso el número de la cámara y la llavecilla en el mostrador, el duende los tomó y momento seguido le dijo: **

**-****Haga el favor de seguirme -al tiempo que le devolvía la llave.**

**Harry siguió al duende a través de una puerta que había al final del vestíbulo, por la cual entraban y salían más magos y brujas. Después de montarse en la carretilla, y viajar a una gran velocidad, llegaron a la cámara 687. Harry descendió de la carreta y entrego su llave al duende, quien se adelanto y abrió la puerta de la cámara. Harry se sorprendió al ver, que, todavía tenia bastante oro, de hecho era como si nunca hubiera tomado nada. Después de meditarlo un momento, Harry llego a la conclusión de que ocuparía mas oro esta vez, pues se dispondría a hacer un viaje que no sabia cuanto duraría, así pues saco una bolsita y la lleno con muchos galeones, sickles, y knuts.**

**Cuando Harry salio de nuevo a la calle principal del Callejón, no se sentía muy bien, la entrada a Gringotts había sido su primera experiencia, andando solo, y que le había pasado?, se había caído a la entrada, no era un buen comienzo a su parecer.**

**Animándose**** un poco, diciéndose que era algo que a todo mundo le podía suceder, pensó hacia donde se dirigiría; que es lo que necesito?, pensó Harry. No tenia ni la menor idea de por donde empezar, así que decidió mejor caminar y ver los aparadores, lo que creyera necesario lo compraría. La primera tienda con la que se topo fue la de túnicas.**

**La tienda mas conocida para cualquier tipo de ****túnicas en el Callejón Diagón, era la tienda de Madame Malkin, una ****bruja sonriente y regordeta que lleva una túnica de color malva.**

**Cuando Harry se acerco a ella se quedo mirando una túnica que estaba en el aparador y que tenía un letrero debajo de ella que decía:**

_**Quieres estar a la moda?**_

_**No hay mejor opción que nuestra nueva túnica, tejida por tarántulas australianas; que con su exclusivo gorro ahora mas grande, podrás cubrirte de absolutamente todo sin dejar de lucir encantador. (Pregunta por ella dentro).**_

**Este entro en la tienda, pensando que eso era ****exactamente lo que necesitaba una túnica que le cubriera el rostro y sobre todo la cicatriz en la frente para viajar cómodamente sin que nadie se le quedara mirando.**

**-****Buenos días –saludo Madame Malkin, cuando Harry entro en la tienda.**

**-****Buenos días –dijo Harry.**

**-****En que te puedo ayudar jovencito, buscas túnicas para el colegio –pregunto Madame, quien ya conocía a Harry.**

**-****No, esta vez vengo, por que….me interesa esa túnica que esta en el aparador –respondió Harry un tanto apenado.**

**-****Cual cariño? **

**-****Esa del gran gorro. –dijo Harry tratando de no mirar a Madame**

**-****Ah si ya se cual –respondió Madame dándose la vuelta- perfecto iré a buscar una a tu medida.**

**Después de un rato regreso con 3 túnicas, una color verde, otra color negro y una última de un tono vino tinto.**

**-****Aquí tienes cariño –dijo Madame, mostrándole las túnicas- escoge la que mas te guste, las 3 son de tu medida.**

**-****Creo que…creo que me llevare la de color negro, y la de color verde –dijo Harry, pensando que dos estarían mejor que una.**

**-****Perfecto, ya te las cobro.**

**Harry salio sin ningún percance de su primera compra, hasta ahora todo bien,- pensó.**

**Al salir decidió entrar a Florean Fortescue que estaba justo enfrente de Madame Malkin no perdería mucho tiempo y se refrescaría un poco, así que entro comprarse un helado de crema y caramelo su favorito, el sol había subido un poco mas y la temperatura había subido. Ya con su helado en mano continúo andando por el callejón. Fue y vino una y otra vez no tenia idea de que mas le podía ser de utilidad; se dio cuenta que ya tenia algo de tiempo deambulando por el callejón, cuando, quizá por esa misma razón pensó en que quizás el viaje que estaba por emprender podría ser muy largo y tendría tiempo de sobra para aburrirse o hacer algo al respecto. Así que sin mas se dirigió a Florish & Blott's con la intención de comprar algún libro que lo mantuviera entretenido y pudiera dejare algún conocimiento que le fuera de utilidad.**

**Entro. **

**-Buenas Tardes! – saludo Harry.**

**El lugar era el mas concurrido pues al parecer por las diferentes conversaciones que se ****tenían ahí adentro entre los clientes y el vendedor, nadie escucho a Harry. No le importo mucho y enseguida se puso a leer los títulos de algunos libros.**

"**La Bruja Pequeña y el Unicornio" ….. " El Duendecillo y la ****Poción de la Alegría"…. "El Valle de los Grifos"…. El Valle! Dijo Harry en voz alta. Se volvió para ver si alguien lo había escuchado, nadie, todos seguían en lo suyo. El Valle de Godric, pensó Harry esta vez. ****Dirigió la mirada hacia el nombre de la sección en la que estaba, "Cuentos Infantiles" siguió buscando, "Historia", "Pociones", "GEOGRAFIA MAGICA" eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Avanzo hasta dicha sección esquivando a un par de brujas que al parecer no se daban cuenta que no eran las únicas dentro de la tienda. **

**Deseando encontrar algo que le sirviera para dar con el Valle de Godric empezó a buscar. Harry pensó que era demasiado comprometedor quizá, preguntarle ha alguien la dirección del Valle, pues su viaje dejaría de ser secreto y seguro todo mundo se enteraría que Harry intentaba regresar a aquel lugar.**

**Después de recorrer un par de estantes ahí estaba "El Valle de Godric – Su Historia y Datos Generales"- eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba.**

**Lo ****único que tenia que hacer era dirigirse al mostrador y comprar aquel libro, así pues tomo el pequeño volumen y se dirigió al mostrador pasando de nuevo entre los magos y brujas que discutían acaloradamente.**

**-****Me llevare este libro –dijo Harry poniendo el libro en las manos del cobrador, quien estaba mas interesado en la discusión que en su trabajo.**

**-****Claro, claro –respondió sin siquiera mirar a Harry- son 15 galeones.**

**Harry pago los 15 galeones y salio apresuradamente antes que alguien notara que había entrado y había comprado un libro del Valle de Godric.**

**Cuando llego de nuevo al Caldero Chorreante se dirigió a su habitación, se quito los zapatos y se recostó a leer el libro que acababa de comprar. Reviso el índice y se dio cuenta que cabías cosas como, **_**Población, clima, lugares para visitar, mapa del valle, hechos**__**históricos**_**. Hechos históricos, pensó Harry, habría algo acerca de su familia, bueno lo único que tendría que hacer era buscar, entonces se dirigió a la Pág. 120 donde comenzaban los hechos históricos y comenzó a leer. **

_**El Valle de Godric se creo hace muchos siglos, y sus hechos **__**históricos han sido de los más importantes para toda la comunidad mágica. Recordemos que aquí nació Roderick Plumpton, el famoso jugador de Quidditch, y que hace apenas unos años El Valle de Godric se vio azotado por la Viruela de dragón.**_

**Harry continuo leyendo, en realidad era muy interesante todo lo que ****había sucedido en aquel pequeño lugar, eran mas cosas buenas que malas, de echo solo había leído acerca de 3 catástrofes; la viruela, un incendio y…la cruel matanza?. Harry comenzó a leer aquel pequeño párrafo y el alma se le fue a o los pies.**

_**Si a habido una **__**catástrofe en alguna parte de la comunidad mágica no se compara para nada en lo que paso aquí hace menos de 20 años. El Valle de Godric se vio azotado por la furia de El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado. Fue un hecho catastrófico. A finales del mes de Octubre El – que – no – debe – ser – nombrado llego a la avenida Roderick Plumpton #17 y causo grandes estragos, pues finalizo con la vida de dos de nuestros residentes, Lily y James Potter. Estos dos grandes magos fueron asesinados mediante la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables; y tras intentar El Señor Tenebroso matar también al pequeño Harry Potter de tan solo un año, quien resulto vencido fue el mismo. **_

**Harry no lo ****podía creer, si se hablaba de sus padres en aquel libro e incluso daban la dirección de donde habían vivido. Lo único que tenia que hacer ahora era averiguar la forma de cómo llegar hasta allá y buscar esa dirección, así podría visitar la que había sido su casa por solo un año, un año que el estaba seguro había sido el mas feliz de su vida pues lo había pasado con sus padres.**

**Regreso al índice y busco algo que pudiera referirse a como llegar y lo encontró, ahí estaba; **_**"Forma mas rápida de llegar a Valle de Godric".**_

**Harry echo un vistazo a las instrucciones que ****venían en esa sección, y entre líneas observo el nombre del punto de partida "Plaza Hamptón". Se disponía a leer mas detalladamente las instrucciones, cuando de repente se percato de que ya tenia todo lo que necesitaba para emprender su viaje al Valle de Godric: oro y "Plaza Hampton". Entonces metió lo mas rápido que pudo todas sus cosas al baúl y tomo a Hedwig, bajo hasta la primera planta del Pub y tras darle las gracias a Tom por todo, salio a la bulliciosa calle de Londres.**

**Harry avanzo a la avenida ****más próxima y espero a que un Taxi disponible se acercara. Cuando estuvo arriba del Taxi le dijo al conductor:**

**-****Buen día, a Plaza Hampton, por favor.**

**-****A la orden!- dijo el conductor con entusiasmo.**

**Sin más preámbulos dejaron atrás el Caldero Chorreante. En el trayecto una vez mas Harry se perdió en sus pensamientos, que encontraría en Godric?, encontraría a alguien que hubiera conocido a sus padres?, le ayudaría el viaje para encontrar algún Horrocrux?, fuese lo que fuese sabia que el ir ahí le abriría la mente y lo reconfortaría.**

**-****Hemos llegado –anuncio la voz del conductor, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.**

**Harry puso atención al panorama, se encontraba frente a la enorme Plaza Hampton. **

**-****Gracias –dijo Harry pagando al conductor y bajando del Taxi.**

**Atravesó**** la calle con cuidado y se dirigió a la banca mas cercana, donde entonces se dispuso a leer a detalle las instrucciones de cómo entrar al Valle de Godric.**

**Localiza el Kiosco de la plaza –leyó Harry- y a continuación siga los siguientes pasos:**

**Pasos a seguir:**

**Tenga su varita en mano.**

**Colocase en el centro del Kiosco y dibuje un circulo a su alrededor con la varita.**

**Estando de pie mirando hacia la fuente de 5 pasos al frente, 3 a la derecha y dibuje otro circulo a su alrededor.(Percátese que los círculos comienzan a resaltar)**

**De tres pasos en dirección al pequeño puente y ahí trace un tercer circulo a su alrededor.(Si se iluminaron los tres círculos continué, si no vuelva a empezar)**

**Colóquese**** al centro del triangulo formado por los círculos y levante su varita apuntando al cielo.**

**Grite su nombre lo suficientemente fuerte para que se generen 3 ecos.**

**Al finalizar el tercer eco de un brinco en su lugar.**

**Harry busco el resto de las instrucciones, pero eso era todo, no había más. Se puso de pie y camino en dirección al Kiosco pensando que esa era la forma mas extraña de llegar a un lugar. Además que no le agradaba mucho la idea de caminar y gritar como loco por el Kiosco.**

**Se paro en el centro del Kiosco y tratando de que nadie lo viera, trazo el primer circulo, le resultaba un tanto difícil pues tenia que cargar con su equipaje; continuo entonces con los siguientes pasos hasta que hubo trazado el tercer circulo, se iluminaron. Harry sonrió al ver que hasta el momento todo había funcionado. Lo que continuaba era todo un reto, pues le daba mucha pena tener que levantar la varita y gritar su nombre y muy alto para que resonara 3 veces. Pero sin mucho que hacer al respecto lo hizo, se paro al centro del triangulo y un poco apenado levanto su varita, unas cuantas personas voltearon a verlo pero aun así Harry estaba dispuesto a continuar; grito su nombre, pero apenas y se escucho, grito entonces mas fuerte, solo dos ecos, grito una tercera vez pero esta vez los mas fuerte que pudo y entones; un eco, dos ecos, tres ecos y al finalizar este ultimo brinco creyendo que el proceso de nada serviría. Cuando Harry aterrizo se dio cuenta que sus pies ya no tocaban el piso de piedra del Kiosco sino un piso muy suave y se dio cuenta que era césped, césped que recorría un hermoso sendero que daba al Valle de Godric. No lo podía creer había llegado, ya estaba allí, en el primer destino de esa su nueva aventura. **


End file.
